


Her Most Precious Memories

by Oighear



Series: Black Clover Soulmate Tattoo AU [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oighear/pseuds/Oighear
Summary: Vanessa had always hated Fate.She spent most of her life caged. She was lonely, bored, helpless. This was her daily life. Threading, daydreaming, sleeping, and threading again.Reading part 1 is not necessary.See the series' description for more info.
Relationships: Vanessa Enoteca & Yami Sukehiro
Series: Black Clover Soulmate Tattoo AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068773
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	Her Most Precious Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the short Vanessa standalone I promised a while ago. It's set in the same AU as part 1, but doesn't reference any of its events, which makes it safe to read independently. 
> 
> Here we go!

Vanessa had always hated Fate.

She spent most of her life caged. She was lonely, bored, helpless. This was her daily life. Threading, daydreaming, sleeping, and threading again. 

When peeking at her small window, she could see the other witches outside. Flying on brooms, chatting away. She heard their stories.  _ Bakeries, clothing shops, men _ . So many things she’d never see. 

She missed the feeling of the rain on her face. She missed the warmth of the sun on her skin. She missed the soft grass under her bare feet. Running around and laughing out loud. 

Vanessa’s voice didn’t reach outside. It only came back to her in a lonely echo. 

Vanessa’s voice didn’t reach her Queen. She'd beg her.  _ This thread magic doesn’t have any special power. Please let me out _ . 

She'd always get the same answer. 

_ I won’t let you out until you summon the magic that will control destiny.  _

Unless she learned a spell that could alter Fate, she would never get out. But nothing could change Fate. Only dreamers tried to go against it. 

So Vanessa came to the realization that she would never see the outside world. 

It was crystal clear for her. She’d been caged because the Witch Queen yearned for the power to alter Fate, so it was Fate who’d put her in a cage. 

She hated Fate more than anything. 

He gave her hope. 

It was just another day, one as mediocre as the others. But it was particularly noisy, so Vanessa turned her head towards the only excuse of a window there was.

A split second later, there was nothing but smoke, a lot of light and a broad silhouette… 

As her eyes adjusted to the light and as the smoke vanished, she could identify the silhouette.  _ A man. _

He asked why she was here. She told him.  _ The Queen locked me up _ . _ I’ve never been outside.  _

“There’s a big hole in the wall now. You can get out.”

It seemed so unreal.  _ Leaving? Her? Now? _

This was her hometown, this was her home… this cage was all she’d known. But this was not where the problem lay. She knew that she’d never escape the Queen. She’d never run free. She’d never escape her grasp.  _ You’re too important _ . She was too powerful. She reigned over all of them, she protected all of them, and Vanessa belonged to her. 

_ I’m fated to stay here. _

“Oh yeah, good ol’ fate. I hate that stuff.”

Her eyes opened wide. 

“Even if I have to crush fate, I’ll do whatever I want.”

He showed her another way. He’d created a way out. She’d blasted into her life and turned her world upside down. 

He showed her the world. 

He took her to a place Vanessa thought must be one of these cake shops because people were eating there, and drinking too. She’d gathered this was one of those places the other witches often talked about.  _ Cake shops. Cafés. Restaurants.  _ She wondered if she could grab a bite and finally taste what she could only dream of. 

He ordered a glass of wine for himself. Vanessa knew the Queen liked wine, but she’d never had it. He looked at her, and she understood she had to say something. 

She answered, “I’ll have the same.” 

He deadpanned, “Hold on, how old are you?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her before lighting up a cigarette, “Aight, whatever.”

Wine was disgusting. It was bitter, dry and it left her throat burning. But he laughed so much at the face she was making, a pure, carefree, uncontrollable laugh, so she holds this as one of her most precious memories. 

Life outside was complex.

There were so many things happening at once, it was so much louder. Maybe it was his lifestyle, wild, colourful, vibrant. It was day and night, between her lonely cage and the lively hideout. 

There were all sorts of people in that Kingdom and they belonged to categories. There were peasants, commoners, nobles, royals. 

When she asked him which he was, he said he was a foreigner. She guessed there were not a lot of these around. He was unique. He felt so unique to her. 

Vanessa wondered which she would be. She knew she was a witch. She didn’t know what that meant in Clover categories. Maybe she was a foreigner too. 

When she asked him which she was, he said that it didn’t matter, that she was her.

She liked that answer. 

He was a captain. 

He went to meetings and came back absolutely jaded. He’d say he hated that stuff. He’d say he couldn’t stand the other captains. He’d say they were all a bunch of weirdos, but she saw how much fun he was having, and how proud he was of being a captain. 

He looked after all of them. He read newspapers quietly in the morning and watched them carefully, only intervening when they were too loud, when they threatened to destroy their home. He cared about his squad, and she often wondered why. 

He’d say ‘No one messes with my people’. 

She was one of his people. She was proud of it. 

She adored him. 

He was her protector, her anchor, her place to return to. He’d given her hope, a home, a purpose. 

Her world had been nothing but a small cage. She’d been a flightless bird he’d freed and turned into a black bull, proud, endearing.

She admired him more than anyone in the world.

He was everything to her. 

He was careless.

He’d forget to lock behind him, and he’d be shameless about it. 

That day, she entered the Bulls’ common bathroom and she found him here. 

She saw his bare skin. On his chest, there was a tattoo. It surprised her he’d have one. But it didn’t look like any other tattoo. There were words. Vanessa had heard about it from the other witches, this curiosity from the world that had piqued hers. She knew Fate when she saw it. Her heart stopped. 

_ He has a soulmate _ . 

She exhaled slowly. 

She’d been careless.

She had always hated Fate. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Do I like to make characters suffer? No. Will I continue? Most definitely yes.   
> I intended to make Vanessa’s feelings for Yami ambiguous at first; it could be platonic, or not; but in the end, uh… I guess it’s pretty clear? Anyway, I lowkey sank a ship. Here’s to another of my favourite character’s hearts I just destroyed. 
> 
> Also, yes. Yami has a tattoo. Surprise! Don’t worry about Vanessa, I’m thinking about cooking up something for her in this AU. I have some ideas, although I’m not sure where I’m going with this just yet.
> 
> About Astelle part 2 (which will be part 3 of this Soulmate AU, I really didn’t make it easy to follow), it’ll be less Astelle centric. I mean, of course it’ll be Astelle still, but I’ll be dropping hints at the other ships I’m working on. I'm pairing people together at random and see how it could go. And it's fun. 
> 
> Well, until then, take care, and thanks for reading!


End file.
